


A Touch of Jelsa

by Sem00



Category: Jack Frost and Elsa
Genre: F/M, Jack Frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sem00/pseuds/Sem00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is the queen of Arondale, until everyone discovers her powers. She meets Jack Frost and they fall hopelessly in love, until disaster happens..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: A touch of frost

Elsa ran. She ran far away from the kingdom of Arondale. All she knew was that she had to get away. Get away from the people, get away from Arondale, get away from Anna.   
Else was running through a small forest that was covered in winters frost. Her vision was going blurry. Tears were stinging her eyes as she battled the cold night wind.   
Suddenly, she hit something hard. She fell backwards and hit the soft snow. She coughed and looked up to see a dark figure standing in front of her. He stepped forward into the moonlight and Elsa could see a boy with white hair and a blue hoodie staring down at her.  
He reached for her hand and began to speak  
'Oh I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Here, let me help you up.'  
And with that he pulled her up until she was staring directly into his cold blue eyes.  
'Y-yes I'm fine. I'm Elsa.' She managed to stutter.  
'Hi, I'm Jack. Why were you running?' Jack asked.  
'Oh I-I..' Elsa couldn't find the words to explain her situation.  
'Its okay, you can tell me later. God you must be freezing! Here, come with me.'  
And with that, Jack put a warm arm around her shoulders and lead her down a narrow path. The path lead to a small house with glowing-yellow windows.  
As she stepped inside she noticed that is was as cold as it was outside.  
Jack removed his arm and walked toward the small kitchen in the nearest corner of the wide room.   
'Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?' Jack asked.  
'No no I'm fine, thank you.' Elsa said smoothly as she examined the room.   
There was a round table one meter from where she stood with two chairs opposite each other.  
To her right was the small kitchen where Jack was fixing himself a tea. Looking in front of her she saw a lounge with three patterned cushions , a small TV sat in front of the lounge and a coffee table was placed in between them.   
'Please, sit.' Jack motioned to the table.   
Elsa was relieved to sit down after running so far.  
'So, why were you running?' Jack looked up at Elsa. She saw a small smile cross his lips as she looked at him.  
'Well,' Elsa started, 'do you know of Arondale?'  
'Yes. I go there to get most of my supplies.' Jack took a sip of his tea.  
'Well I'm the queen of Arondale.' Elsa stated flatly. Jack almost spat out his tea at this.  
'Whoa. Wait, your Queen Elsa? And today's your coronation day?'  
'Yes. But I can't go through with it. Not after what happened.' Elsa looked away as Jack studied her face.  
'Do you mind if I ask what happened?' Jack asked cautiously.  
'Its okay,' Elsa thought about how to word what she was going to say next.  
'It would be easier if I show you. But please don't freak out, okay?'  
'I promise I won't.' Jack was intrigued as Elsa stood up and and looked around for something.  
She picked a small mug on the bench and placed it on the table.  
She looked at Jack and he gave her a reassuring smile.  
Elsa placed her hand above the cup and Jack watched as small, unique swirls of ice slowly covered the mug.  
Jack looked up at Elsa, astonished. Elsa blushed a little and waited for his response.  
Jack stood up and took Elsa's hand. They rushed outside where Jack picked up a long stick with a hook at the end.  
'What are yo-' Elsa started but Jack wasn't listening.   
'Watch this.' Jack said as he let go of her hand. Jack started lifting into the air, Elsa stared in amazement, and he waved his staff swiftly through the night breeze. Almost instantly snowflakes appeared right after the staff moved.  
'How did yo-' Elsa started but stopped after he landed on the ground where an entrancing maze of ice swirls surrounded his feet.  
'I'm magic too.' Jack winked at Elsa as she looked into his eyes hoping to find an answer to her question.


	2. Must be Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there a connection between Jack and Elsa?

Must be Magic  
Jack sat down on the couch to Elsa. She couldn't stop smiling now she knew she wasn't the only one.  
'How long have you had your powers?' Jack asked.  
'I was born with them.' Elsa relaxed into the couch as she knew this was going to be a long conversation.  
'Really?' Jack thought about this for a moment before looking back up at Elsa.  
'Were you born with them too?' Elsa asked in excitement.  
'No. No, I wasn't born with them.' Jack looked away from Elsa.  
'How did you get them?' Elsa reached for Jack's arm and touched it gently. Jack twitched at her touch and Elsa pulled away.  
'I'm sorry, I didn-'   
'No no, it's nothing, just.' Jack sighed.  
'I wasn't born with powers. I actually don't know much about my childhood. If I even had one.'   
'What?' Elsa wasn't sure what he meant.  
'I-I don't know. All I remember is darkness, and then I saw the moon. The moon gave me my powers.'  
Elsa looked at Jack. She looked at his longing eyes, his strong jaw line, his long, lanky arms.   
'The moon?' Elsa looked at Jack. He gave her a small smile. Elsa thought about this, putting it together in her mind. Elsa stared at Jack, she felt a connection she couldn't explain. He stared straight back at her. Jack looked at her beautiful blue eyes, her gracefulness as she moved. He realised that he had never looked at a girl the way he looked at Elsa. He felt a connection he couldn't explain.  
Jack reached for Elsa's hand and smoothly slid her palm into his.   
Elsa felt butterflies. She leant forward, as Jack did too, until their faces were centimetres apart.  
Jack reached his free hand up and slowly caressed Elsa cheek. Then he gently pulled her toward him, and then they were kissing.


	3. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Elsa will no longer be virgins..

The Kiss  
Jack pulled Elsa gently into his strong arms. Elsa leaned into Jack and pushed her hands through his hair. The heat was intense. Elsa became wrapped in a blanket of wildness. She wanted Jack so badly she couldn't control herself from running her hands all over his body. Jack did the same as he realised how passionately he was holding and kissing Elsa.  
Jack leaned right over on Elsa until he was on top of her but he was holding himself up by his strong arms. She giggled and pulled him into her as she kissed his neck. Elsa tugged at Jacks hoodie until he sat up and ripped it off, leaving him only in his jeans and in a black tee shirt that accented his shoulders.   
He leaned back down and kissed her neck and then slowly made his way down Elsa's dress until he was at the hem and started pulling the dress up.  
Elsa suddenly noticed her surroundings and thought about how perfect it was. How the only light in the room came from the fire place. How they were perfectly positioned on the couch. And how it felt like they were the only two people in the world.   
Elsa's dress was now fully off and she was only wearing a bright blue bra and matching undies. Jack came back up to her face and again they were kissing passionately.  
Elsa pushed her hands down to the top of his jeans and slid them off in one quick motion. His shirt was next. As her hands felt their way back up his body, his shirt came with them and it went right over his head, slowly brushing past his hair.   
Jack rolled to left and Elsa rolled to face him. Jack, on his side, moved his hands onto Elsa's breasts.   
Elsa loved the feelings Jack was giving her. She couldn't help running her hands all over his chest as he felt her breasts with passion. At first he lightly squeezed them, but then he was rubbing his hands in circles and Elsa knew Jack was waiting for her permission to take off her bra so she managed to whisper 'mm...take bra...off..' Jack didn't need to be told twice. Swiftly both his hands slid around her back, undid the hooks, and the bra was off. Elsa was shy at first because this was her first time, but she sensed this was also jacks first time too and that gave her more confidence.  
Jack rested on his elbows as he admired her boobs. She gave a shy smile and he went back to work. His hands moved like they were sliding over silk. Squeezing softly to start but getting more aggressive as he realised how much he wanted her. Elsa felt new waves of pleasure as he touched her. She couldn't wait any more. 'Jack..' Elsa moaned. 'Mm..yeah?'  
'I-I wanna blow you' Elsa whispered in his ear.  
'My bedroom..' Jack answered.  
Giggling as they moved off the couch and into his room, Jack caught Elsa from behind and pulled her into a warm embrace. Elsa moved her hands down his hips and slid off his undies. Jack sat down on the bed and watched Elsa with such fascination as he was so eager for Elsa to blow him.   
Elsa kneeled and suddenly noticed how hard Jack had become as she put her mouth around Jack. She slowly bobbed her head and moved in and out. She knew what she was doing was working as Jack was moaning softly.  
She brought one hand up and grabbed his dick as she began to blow.   
'Ohhh..Elsa..' Jack groaned and he threw himself down on the bed.  
Elsa continued for several minutes until Jack came. He came all over the bed but Elsa didn't care. She just wanted Jack. He pulled her up onto the bed and he positioned himself on top of her. Elsa felt her undies sliding off as she knew what Jack was about to do.   
'Open your legs..' Jack whispered.  
Elsa did. Jack moved up cautiously but he was soon inside Elsa. He began moving his hips in a rhythm that Elsa soon caught on to. They moved to each other's beat until Elsa reached and was moaning jacks name. For 3 more hours Elsa and Jack touched and felt each other until they were both exhausted and had to rest. Elsa fell asleep in jacks embrace.


	4. Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Jack and Elsa dating now?

Elsa's eyes opened with a few blinks. It had been 3 days since her first night with Jack. After that they discussed their relationship and were now hopelessly in love.   
'Good morning!' Jack said with a smile as he entered the room.   
'Good morning' Elsa said with a yawn. Elsa got up and had a shower, as she entered the kitchen Jack was setting out breakfast- bacon and eggs. Jack walked to Elsa and wrapped her in his arms. She loved it when he did that, it made her feel warm and safe.   
That sat down to eat and afterwards Jack left to go to town for supplies.  
Elsa decided to go outside for a change, so she grabbed a coat and headed down an old track not far from jacks cottage. Elsa suddenly heard a voice, it was yelling something, her name. She soon realised it was Anna's voice. Before she could turn or run Anna tackled her to the ground. 'Elsa! Elsa!? Are you okay?!' Anna said frantically.  
'Im fine.' Elsa wasn't happy to see her sister.   
'Where have you been?!'   
'With Jack.'  
'Jack? Jack who?!' Anna insisted.  
'Jack, my boyfriend.'  
Anna's face turned from worry to shock as she began to blurt out questions at her sister. Elsa lead her to the cottage and explained what had happened and finished with how much she was in love with him.  
'How could you?' Anna said, her voice filled with hurt.   
'What?'   
'You left with nothing! You didn't bother to tell me where you were or what you were doing! You could have been dead for all I knew!'  
'Anna! I'm sorry but I couldn't stay! You saw the way they stared at me! They would have killed me!' Elsa realised how badly she hurt her sister but stuck by what she did.  
'Im glad your okay. But what will you do now?'  
'Ill stay with Jack! With love each other and that's all that matters!'  
'What, and leave the kingdom forever?! What would I tell everyone?!'  
'Tell them I'm dead for all I care!' They were both shouting now and suddenly the door burst open.  
'Whats going on?!' Jack said as he entered into the screaming match..

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests of what you would like, please comment.


End file.
